Renter's remorse
by Night-Owl-shines-brightest
Summary: Rin and Makoto are running short each month and can't afford their rent...But Rin has the great idea of working part-time as strippers! Will it all work out for them in the end?
1. Chapter 1

"It's no use, Makoto. We don't have enough money to cover this month's rent. No matter how we divide it, it's just not enough. It's useless." I sighed. Makoto sat next to me at the table, staring down the overdue notice sitting on the table with a menacing glare.

"Looks like we'll have to get second jobs," said Makoto, "considering the money I make at the bar and the money you make at—hey! Rin! Are you listening to me?"

"Shh," I snapped, a commercial on the TV caught my attention.

"_Need money but are too busy during the day? Love to dress up and entertain? Love the undress as well? Come to Big Daddy's office downtown! No experience needed!"_

"Absolutely not. There's no way I'm becoming a stripper. I won't even do that for people I know, much less strangers!" Makoto protested, shaking his head.

"It'll only be for a while, until we find better jobs," I pleaded, "and we can keep it all a secret, since it's only at night. Please, Makoto?" I gave him my best puppy dog eyes in hope of it changing his mind.

His shoulders slumped and he let out a big sigh, "alright. I suppose we can at least check this place out."

* * *

"Huh," I thought aloud, "I figured the office would be more…"

"Furnished? Painted?" Makoto retorted.

"Something like that," I responded.

My eyes scanned the exterior of the old office front. The pale yellow paint was peeling away in most places, and the sign was worn from years of weather. The two storefront windows gave a clear view of the under-furnished inside of the tiny building, with nothing but a couple stray chairs and a small desk facing the door. I opened the door with caution.

A woman popped her head out of the back room door. She had short brown hair, and looked like she used to be some kind of model.

"Hello there! How can I help you? Come here to schedule an event, or get outfitted for a costume?" she asked politely.

"We're here to apply for a job…Wait, costume?" I asked, nervously.

"Oh! I'll go get the boss, then…Please wait here!" She scurried off into the back room; leaving us in the under-furnished storefront. We could hear soft spoken voices and the shuffling of boxes echoing in the empty space. Finally, an older man walked out of the back room; scanning us with his sharp eyes. His assistant was soon to follow; carrying a few boxes in her arms. The man's scruffy appearance suggested he was past his prime, but his confident posture said otherwise. He stroked his chin thoughtfully, and uttered only one word, "strip."

"Eh?" I don't think I heard him right. Did he just tell us to strip? I look over to Makoto who's blushing from ear to ear. I guess he did.

"Come on, Makoto. I suppose he has to examine the merchandise before buying…" I reasoned.

"B-but Rin! There's a huge window right there!" Makoto anxiously waved a finger at the front of the store.

"There's no one looking in. Just take your shirt off…" I quickly placed my hands on Makoto's hips and grab his shirt.

Makoto jerked away and became even redder, "I can do it myself thank you!"

He's kind of cute when he's all embarrassed.

I sigh, slip my shirt off and toss it onto one of the few chairs littering the room. I hope my body is good enough for the job—I am a swimmer, after all. As I unbuckle my pants, my eyes wander to Makoto. Even though he wasn't facing me, I could tell he was nervous and embarrassed. That's how Makoto was. Plus, his ears were bright red. My eyes traced his back muscles with doting eyes. All those years of backstroke toned his back very well. Catching myself in mid-thought, I swiftly turn my eyes back to my jeans and take them off.

The blond man and his assistant examined us intently; circling around them, until the silence was broken.

"Your youth and toned bodies will serve you well here. You're hired!" the boss said with enthusiasm, "my name is Sasabe, but you two will call me boss. Clear?"

"Yes, sir," we said in unison.

"My name is Amakata; but call me Miho," the assistant cooed, "I will give you your job assignments, and you can come to me if you have any questions."

"Your training starts tomorrow at 6:00pm. Get plenty of rest and bring easily removable clothes. Miho, please choose their costumes." With that, Boss walked out of the room and left the rest to Miho.

Miho clapped her hands together, "O-kay! What are your names?" she asked.

"I'm Rin Matsuoka; and the shy one over there is Makoto Tachibana," I pointed to Makoto, who was now sitting in a chair with his tomato-red face in his hands.

"Any reason for becoming male strippers?" she asked calmly.

"Well…" I was reluctant to answer, but I supposed it wouldn't hurt for her to know. "Truth is, Makoto and I are roommates, and we're having trouble paying the rent each month. So I thought it would be good for us if we got second jobs," I explained.

Miho opened one of the boxes she dragged out earlier and rummaged through them.

"Mind if I ask what your other jobs are?" Miho asked.

"I work as a pool boy at the public pool, and Makoto is a bartender at the local pub." I continue. As I babble, I look at Makoto again. He's still embarrassed as all hell. I walk over to him and place a hand on his shoulder, "are you sure you're alright with this, Makoto?" I ask.

He lifts his head a little bit, just enough to peek at my concerned face. "Yeah, I am. It's just…a lot to take in."

I drag a chair next to him and sit down. "So, Miho, what's in those boxes you've been going through?" I inquire.

"If I could just find…Aha!" Miho exclaimed, "Rin, this one is yours, and this one is yours, Makoto."

She placed in my hands an outfit of some sort. On top of the folded fabric rested a policeman's hat.

"Don't tell me…I'm gonna be a cop stripper!? Why a cop, of all things?" I demand.

"It matches the theme we have going on." She uttered calmly.

"Are you a cop, too, Makoto?" I asked anxiously.

"Uh…N-no…I'm a fireman," he stuttered as his hands held the fireman's jacket to his body.

"Well, boys; it's time to try those costumes on!"


	2. Chapter 2

A month or so has passed since our training started. Everyday after work, Makoto and I have been going to Big Daddy's stripping service, learning how to dance properly. The lessons are an hour and a half long everyday, and whip our asses so hard; Makoto and I can barely walk.

"Good job today rookies. Get home and sleep well," Boss asserted. I turned to Makoto, who was about to fall over from the pole dancing we practiced that day.

"Whoa there, buddy. Don't fall over yet," I coaxed, "here, sit down and drink this." I handed him my water bottle that was half empty. Makoto breathed a heavy "thanks" and chugged down the last of my water. I grabbed my bag and headed for the locker room in the back of the store; or at least I was, until my boss stopped me.

"I think you and Makoto are ready," he grinned, "but I have one question."

"Alright," I responded, still looking over at Makoto slouched in the chair, ready to pass out.

"Are you ok with dancing for men as well as women?" He asked calmly.

"Ah," I could feel my ears get hot, and my back began to sweat even more than it was before. I kind of wanted to keep the whole "gay" thing under wraps, but I suppose I can't hide it forever.

"I suppose I don't have a problem with it. A job is a job, after all," I continued, "though I'm not sure about Makoto's view on this. Can I get back to you tomorrow on that?" I asked.

"Alright. Tomorrow, come to the shop as soon as you can. I have a job for you boys. It's your first ever bachelorette party!" He pumped a fist into the air.

"We'll make sure to practice even more tonight. Right, Makoto?" I shouted to make sure Makoto could hear. All that was said in response was a grunt of exhaustion and a throw of a water bottle right to my face.

"Oi! There's no need to throw things!" I said in a mocking tone. I tossed his bag over my shoulder and dragged him off of the chair.

"Come on Makoto, lets get going. I need my beauty sleep."

* * *

"Rin, this outfit…It's a bit small…" Makoto uttered as he buttoned his pants. This isn't the first time we've tried these outfits on, and mine is also a little snug. I didn't say anything though, considering it's probably meant to be like that.

"It's fine Makoto. They'll be coming off anyway. Lemme help with the suspenders…" I reach for the straps hanging from his waste and pull one over his shoulder. My ears grow hot as I clip the strap to his pants. Makoto wraps a hand around my wrist.

"Are you sure you're alright with this? You seem nervous," his expression was genuinely concerned for me.

My face grew hot. "Well why wouldn't I be nervous? I'm only undressing in front of strangers," I retorted. I twisted away from Makoto's tender touch and reach for the other strap draped on his shoulder.

"Idiot," I muttered, "don't do things like that." I quickly clasped the other strap onto his pants and turned away.

"Rin…" Makoto huffed. Shit. Now I'm all flustered. That idiot. While I was lost in my train of thought, Makoto caught me while I was walking out the door.

"Your shirt isn't tucked in…" he tucked in the back of my shirt like I was some child.

"Geez, get off my back, mom," I snapped. I just wanted to leave already. Makoto grabbed his jacket and slipped into it.

"Ah, Rin—you forgot your hat," he said. He plopped it onto my head. "Alright, lets go!"

* * *

I knocked on the door of our clients' home. Do I remember my lines? What about the routine? How many people are there? What if there's guys here—that reminds me,

"Hey, Makoto—" I was cut off my the door opening and loud bass thumping from inside.

Makoto said his line just as rehearsed, "I believe I heard a smoke alarm go off in here. Things must be getting hot, we'll have to investigate the premises."

"Oh my," the woman said, "well _please_ come in, why don't you." She tilted the glass of wine in her hand towards the interior of the house.

Makoto and I entered the hallway where the living room was visible. Now it was my turn. "Attention, ladies; we got a call about a noise disturbance from this house. Although, I am open to bribes if you're offering…" I begin by ripping open my shirt and swinging my fake battering stick. Perfectly executed, as always. The boss would be proud. I start to dance in rhythm with the music, and the 20 or so women in the room go crazy.

* * *

As the night petered out, Makoto and I carry our bags home full of dollar bills. The house wasn't far from our apartment, and the weather was nice, we decided to walk home.

"Our first night as dancers went pretty well. How are you feeling about this whole thing, Makoto?" I look over to him. He was tired, I could tell. But, his expression wasn't negative. In fact, he was smiling a little.

"Well, it makes good money, and I don't mind it," he continued, "but do you ever think the boss will put us on stage anytime soon?"

Ah, that's right. Big Daddy's also owns the male strip club down the road from the storefront office. That's probably why he had us train for pole dancing as well.

"I hope so. Making house calls every night is gonna get boring really quick," I thought aloud, "the stage is probably only for the expert dancers, though."

As we approached the apartment building, my head began to feel dizzy. Sure, I had a few drinks, but I don't think I had enough to get myself drunk. Or did I? I can't remember. I put a hand to my head and the other on Makoto's shoulder.

"Rin? Are you alright?" He asked nervously.

"I think I just had a little too much to drink is all. Let's just get inside." My words were slurred and I could barely take any steps without losing my balance. Makoto unlocked the door and helped me inside. I flopped onto the couch in the living room and shut my eyes tightly. My head is pounding relentlessly, and my mouth was bone dry.

"Drink this, Rin. I think you're just dehydrated." Makoto handed me a glass of water. I chugged it without any problems, and instantly felt better.

"Stay here, I'll go get you a bottle of water." Makoto hurried to the kitchen.

Shit. Here he is again, taking care of me like I'm some helpless child. All things considered, I am the one who let my self become dehydrated in the first place. What would I do without this big idiot?

Makoto came back with a huge plastic bottle filled to the rim, "drink all of this before you go to bed. Also make sure to get plenty of rest and water into your system tomorrow as well. I'm going off to bed now—"

"Wait, Makoto…" I don't want him to go yet, I want… "Sleep in my bed with me tonight."

**W/N: Chapter two is finally done! Don't worry, there WILL be a detailed stripper scene later on, I'm just waiting for the right moment...ehehehe. Thanks for reading so far!**


	3. Chapter 3

**( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) **

* * *

"I….I can't," Makoto said softly.

I don't know what the fuck I was thinking. I'm such an idiot. My headache got worse.

"Ah, um…T-that… I mean…" I couldn't get my words out. My hands were shaking and a lump swelled up in my throat. "I'll just go to bed. Sorry for bothering you." I wanted to go dig myself a hole and hide in it. I bolted straight to my room, my face reddening from Makoto's worried gaze following me. I've had enough of this. Makoto called out to me, but I ignored him and closed my bedroom door. My face was so hot; I wanted to dunk myself in a frozen river. Soaking in my self-pity and embarrassment, I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

All that water I drank before bed really got to me. I was woken up by my bladder in the middle of the night. Reluctantly, I got out of bed and carefully opened my door; I made sure I didn't make any noise to wake Makoto. After I did my business, I crept back to my room. I stopped when I heard small noises coming from somewhere. It was… coming from Makoto's room? Curious, I pressed my ear to the door.

"Nn…" small gasps and pants were coming from the other side. Fuck… That's definitely Makoto's voice. More moans escaped from his mouth, almost inaudible behind the wooden door. I can't believe what I'm hearing; behind this door, Makoto was…

My hands and back started to sweat. I should just go back to bed and pretend nothing happened. My feet won't move though, and my ears kept taking those lewd noises coming from Makoto's mouth.

"R-Rin…"

"Eh?!" What… What did I just hear? That was my name he whimpered, right? I stumbled backwards and tripped on the duffle bag full of cash cluttering the floor. Fuck, that'll definitely alert him that I'm awake.

A few long seconds of silence passed. A million questions and what-if's ran through my head, only to be interrupted my Makoto's door slowly opening.

"Rin? What are you doing awake? You should be sleeping." Half of his body was covered by the door, but his flushed face peered at me in the darkness.

"I should say the same to you-" Fuck. Shut up, Rin. Just go back to bed already. Makoto's emerald eyes glared at me as I tried to avoid just that.

"Ah, um…" he didn't know what to say, either.

"I'm going back to bed. Sorry for disturbing you," I blurted. Wow, I'm really having a hard time controlling what I say.

Lifting myself off the floor, I quickly darted to my room. Just before my feet entered the doorway, Makoto's words caught me, "Wait, Rin… How much did you hear?" His tone of voice was the opposite of what I thought it would be; there wasn't a hint of concern or even embarrassment, at all. It was intimidating.

"Enough." I didn't want to say anything else. I really didn't need to.

"So you heard… that…" Makoto covered his face with his hand, "I suppose I can't hide it anymore."

He grabbed my arm and pulled me in close. I could feel his erection pressed against me.

"M-Makoto! What are y-" his lips pressed against mine. They were just as soft as I imagined them to be. I couldn't do anything, other than succumb to his touch. His hands traveled up and down my torso, sending chills down my spine.

"If this is what you wanted, why did you refuse to sleep in bed with me?" I asked between kisses.

"You weren't feeling well, and I knew I couldn't hold myself back if you were laying next to me," he whispered. That voice of his made me shudder. My body began to tremble, yearning for Makoto's mouth to be on me; and I didn't care where. His lips trailed up and down my neck, each kiss bringing me closer to losing it. Makoto pushed me down onto the couch and laid on top of me. I didn't think this relationship I yearned for would go anywhere; I just assumed it was a one-sided love, so I didn't act on my emotions. If I knew that Makoto was feeling this way, too… I'm not sure what I would've done. Fuck, I will come on the spot if he says my name like he did before, in that erotic voice…

"Nng! M-Makoto…"

He started toying with me; his hand was groping the bulge in my pants.

"Rin… I've seen the signs you've been giving me; longing glances, unnecessary contact… You even call my name in your sleep."

I do? I mean, sure, I've had dreams like that in the past, but I never thought I talked in my sleep. Usually it's the same dream… Makoto's large hands tracing my body, his soft lips wrapping around my cock ever so lovingly, his head bobbing up and down between my legs, sucking harder whenever I whimpered his name… Fuck, now is not the time to be thinking about that when the real Makoto is pinning me down.

"S-So what? I never meant for it to go anywhere—Ng! hah…"

Makoto's leg pressed against my covered erection.

"You fucking liar," he whispered.

That tone of voice…I can't handle this much longer.

"S-Stop saying things like that," I moaned.

"I thought I could hold out longer, keep in my feelings until you were ready to confess," Makoto huffed, "but then I saw you dancing, throwing your clothes everywhere like that, I couldn't stop myself anymore."

Makoto's hips grinded against mine. Fucking Christ, just stop teasing me already. I can't fucking take it.

"Take this off." I slipped off his shirt and threw it onto the floor. Heat radiated from Makoto's bare skin, tan from all of the years of sun. I traced the sun spots on his shoulders, touching each lightly with my fingertips. He pulled my shirt off as well, but before I could bring my arms around his neck, Makoto caught my wrists and pinned them above my head; holding them there with one hand.

"Rin…I can't hold back anymore. Are you sure that you're okay with this?" Makoto asked.

"Shut up and fucking take me already," I insisted.

Makoto's lips clashed with mine with the full intent of dominating. They trailed down my neck and chest, sending shivers down my spine each time he made contact. Heavy pants escaped my mouth as his tongue played with my nipple.

"Nn..Hah..S-Stop playing with m-me already…" I Whimpered. Makoto's hands moved to the hem of my boxers. He pulled them off, exposing me and bringing out my self-consciousness. Those magical hands of his; they travel around my thighs, now that his head is between them.

"N-No, don't—Nn! M-M-Makoto...Mnn, hah…" Makoto's soft lips wrap around me and made me jump with excitement. His hand pumps in rhythm with his mouth, sending a wave of pleasure through me each time. I can't hold it in anymore. I whimper his name, trying to be as quiet as I could in this state; I didn't want to wake the neighbors.

"M-Makoto, I'm gonna…" my moans only encouraged him to continue. My mind went blank, and I trembled at he buried me deeper into his mouth. Sweet bliss washed over me; releasing all of the tension built up from Makoto's touch.

"Idiot. You shouldn't have swallowed that," I sighed. He laid on top of me again, his arms wrapping around me.

"I couldn't help it. You're just so cute," he purred. I was tired, now; I wanted to go back to sleep, but with Makoto at my side. As he embraced me, his unattended bulge poked me; yearning to be taken care of.

"What about you?" I ask, pressing my leg against it.

"Nn…Don't worry about that, I'll take care of it later," he murmured. No fucking way am I taking that as an answer. I've wanted this for years; he's not getting away from me that easily.

I massage the bulge with my leg, watching him moan and bite his lip.

"Really now, did you ever think I would take that as an answer?" I said. My hands traveled up his sides.

"Nn, haha…S-Stop, I'm ticklish." He giggled. How adorable, he's ticklish. My thumb brushed over his hard nipple, making more lewd noises escape his lips. I bring my mouth to the other, gently flicking it with my tongue. My free hand moves down and tugs at his pants.

"No, i-it's fine, I sw—Nmn!" I gently bit his nipple to shut him up; being careful not to hurt him with my sharp teeth. I pull out his cock and begin to pump it. I figured he was big because of his size, but not _this _big. I pump faster as his moans grow louder and quicker.

"R-Rin…Stop…I'm gonna come…" he huffed. Holy Christ I can't take this. His face is flushed red, and his body shows all signs of drowning in pleasure. I pump as fast as my arm allows me, sending cum all over my chest and stomach. Makoto collapses, falling back onto me.

"You idiot," he whispered.

"You started it," I whisper back.

The last thing I remember is returning to bed, falling asleep in his embrace.


	4. Chapter 4

Today's the day; the day that Boss lets us dance on stage at the club. After a month of training, and 3 more months of house calls, our moment is finally here. Granted, this isn't our first time on stage; we have done rookie night before. But this time—it was for real. I already have the routine picked out, and Makoto has been practicing right with me.

Makoto…It feels nice to not have to hold any of my feelings back from him. He doesn't hold anything back, either. I'm not sure if Boss and Miho have noticed our relationship yet, but if they have, they either don't care, or just haven't said anything.

I walked straight to the office front; Makoto said he was going to get out late today, and to not wait up for him. I want to practice as much as I can so I can perfect my routine. I open the door and head straight for the back room.

"Afternoon, Boss," I greeted. He was standing there, as proud as always, talking to another guy about my age.

"Ah, Rin. Good timing, I want you to meet someone," he ushered me over to him and the other guy. "It's strange you two haven't met up until this point, but this is Haru Nanase. He started training a week after you and Makoto did, and will be dancing with you tonight."

Haru looked over at me with shining blue eyes. He was shorter than me, but just as built. His black hair was messy from practicing, and his shirt soaked in sweat.

"Nice to meet ya, Haru. I'm Rin Matsouka, I play the role of a cop. Can I ask what role you play?" I'm curious, what kind of person this Haru guy is.

"Chef," he said blatantly. Chef? A chef stripper? That sounded a little off to me, but considering that some women think it's the greatest thing in the world when a man cooks for her, it's believable.

"Now that you guys are properly introduced, I'd like to quickly go over tonight's lineup," Boss explained, "after receiving customer feedback, I lined everyone up based on that, and we can go from there."

A lineup based on customer feedback? I wonder who will be the top dog out of us rookies. There's Makoto and I, this Haru guy, and then Rei. Rei is very technical about his routines; always reading books and watching dance videos. I've watched him at practice, and he's pretty good when it comes to the moves. Rei started training the same time as us, but because he's younger, he is in a different practice group.

"So we'll start out with the group routine, and then move onto the solo dances. First up will be Rei, then Makoto right after to warm up for you two. It was close, deciding who would be headlining," Boss explains, "but after talking to Miho, I've decided that Haru will be after Makoto, and Rin will be the ending act."

"Really? I'm the ending act?" I asked. Hearing this really boosted my self confidence; I knew I was good, but not _that_ good.

"I've been watching your practices, Rin. You have great potential. Don't let it slip," Boss ordered.

"Yessir!" I exclaimed. This is great news, I can't wait to tell Makoto….

I glanced over at Haru, who looked kind of hurt. For someone that doesn't talk, he sure wears his emotions on his sleeve. Boss said it was almost a tie for who would be the headliner, right? So this guy must be pretty good.

"Hey, Haru—," I was cut off by Makoto's eager voice filling the practice room.

"Sorry I'm late, Boss; work held me late today. I'll get practicing right away." He was still in his bartender uniform, but his shirt was untucked, and his collar was unbuttoned. Makoto looked over at me and smiled. I walked over to him and filled him in on what he missed.

"So you're gonna be the headliner? That's great, Rin!" I blushed at Makoto's words. My eyes wandered to Haru again; who was standing there with that same expression on his face.

"I'm going home for the day. I'll see you tonight," he mumbled.

"Don't be late, Haru. We'll need you there," Boss said sternly.

I kind of feel bad for him. Then again, Makoto and I have worked hard for this, haven't we earned it? I put these thoughts aside, and headed to the locker room to change.

* * *

There's 3 hours left until the show, so Makoto and I head back to our apartment to grab a bite to eat.

"Are you nervous, Rin?" Makoto asked through bites of sandwich.

"I guess," I said, "I'm more worried about that Haru guy, though. He seemed extremely disappointed when he heard I was leading. I hope it doesn't affect his performance."

"Either way, the show will be amazing. You're headlining after all," Makoto cooed.

"You know, Makoto, I think we got involved in this more than we wanted to," I chuckled, "I mean, it pays the rent but…It's using up all of our free time."

"Heh, you're right. Look at it this way—we have extra money at the end of the month, so it pays off in the long run," Makoto explained.

I look at the clock, and it's almost time for the show. I put my dishes away and pull out my costume.

* * *

"We're all set, Boss. The stage is clear and the house is full," yelled the guy in charge of the lighting. My heart was beating so fast, and I couldn't breath properly. Makoto stood next to me, gently holding my hand.

"It'll be alright, Rin. You'll do great," he whispered. My back was sweating, I couldn't think straight. How did the routine go? I don't remember. I looked over at Makoto, who didn't seem the least bit nervous.

"Aren't you nervous?" I asked through gasps for air.

"Sure I am. But I think I'll do fine; I've memorized my routine and everything. That's why I'm so sure you'll do great too," he squeezed my hand in assurance.

His words simmered in my head. I suppose I was overreacting…Maybe a little. But it's still nerve-wracking as hell.

"We're ready!" Rei, Makoto, and Haru lined up behind me. Because I was the opening act, I was to stand in front during the group dance. Lights flickered and the music blasted in my ears. My hands were trembling. The four of us went out on stage and got in formation. The entire room was packed with people, all ready to see our show. My body remembered the moves once again as soon as the familiar music flowed through me. My body automatically replayed the moves, and the crowd started going nuts.

* * *

Next were the solo acts. Rei was up first, dressed in his usual attire. The sweat rolled down his back while he danced. There was a young, blond-haired kid sitting in the front row, staring in amazement at Rei. So he's got a fan already, eh? Cute.

Rei finished up his routine and headed back stage. Next up was Makoto. I finally get to see him dance alone. But, something wasn't right…

Makoto starts to run out to the stage, "Makoto," I grabbed his arm and brought my lips to his neck, "you're mine, remember." I don't know what came over me, but I got a wave of jealously. I want him to dance for me and me alone. I gently bit his neck, leaving a red mark.

"R-Rin! Not now…" Makoto blushed furiously, and ran out on stage.

His hips moved in tune with the music, and his face had almost the same expression as he had that night we… My face flushed; but my eyes stayed glued to Makoto. His shirt flew off and onto the floor as the crowd screamed. He made his way to the front of the stage, and the front row screamed even louder, throwing bills left and right. I couldn't believe this; Makoto was dancing greater than he ever had. And what's better, is Miho got Makoto and I custom tailored costumes. My eyes kept wandering to his ass, and I'm pretty sure I was drooling. As the minutes wore on, more of Makoto's clothes were thrown onto the floor, until he was just in his g-string and boots. I wanted to slap his bare ass so badly I almost couldn't wait.

"Rin," Haru's voice came from behind me, "I'm going next." There was a cold harshness to his voice.

"Ah, uh…Yeah," my eyes were still glued to Makoto as he ran off stage towards me.

"How was it, Rin?" he asked gleefully through pants.

"It was…amazing," I placed my thumb on the mark I left minutes before.

"It was for you, you know," he whispered in my ear. My face grew even hotter.

Haru ran out on stage, ready to act out his routine. I watched him run out there, and he looked pissed. I wonder why he was so mad? Maybe it was because he wasn't headlining? Either way, I have to get ready for my routine.


End file.
